Back to the Beginning
by taitofan
Summary: Before they lost their hearts, Organization XIII members I through VI were scientists and XIII was the keyblade master. But where were members VII through XII from? What were their names? What did they do? All shall be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Beginning

by taitofan

Rated PG for some language

Disclaimer: No yaoi? Dead Organization members? Certainly can't be _my_ game! I don't own any of the Disney movies I mention either.

Author's note: So… We all know Organization members I-VI were scientists from Radiant Garden. XIII was the keyblade master from Destiny Island. But what about VII-XII? Where did they come from and what did they do? My mind decided, against my wishes, to fill in the blanks. And thus, my first ever gen fic was born. Though I've seen a couple of these ideas used before, most of these will seem crack induced… But I _swear _that I have very good reasons for all of them. And if you still don't get one, feel free to contact me. I'm not sure if I'll add more to these... I might, but I mainly just wanted mini-drabbles so I could point people here when I mention these ideas in my other fics. If you'd like to see me continue with any of these, please let me know!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-10-06

* * *

Ais moved smoothly, years of practice allowing him to dance without paying much attention to his actions. Besides, the Sultan had been drinking all night, and it would take nothing short of him falling on his face for the ruler to notice. Not that he'd _make_ any mistakes though. He'd been raised to do this after all. 

The music was coming to an end, and the blue-haired man slowed his movements in response. The silken cloth barely covering his body was shimmering from his perspiration—he'd put everything into his performance, just as he'd always done. He was the star of the Sultan's harem, the exotic dancer, completely pure so that his talents could never be tarnished. A beautiful young man such as himself couldn't move as gracefully as he did if he was being driven to exhaustion every night, now could he? No, that's what the sex slaves were for. He was above _that_.

"Wonderful Ais, simply exquisite, as always! Come here; keep me company while I eat." Ais nodded obediently and joined the Sultan, sitting submissively at his feet. He knew his place, and he wasn't about to question that. He lived to serve others after all…

And he always would.

* * *

Lea walked through the crowded streets of Paris, the bells on his multicolored boots jingling with every step he took. Though Paris was a busy city to begin with, it was even more so today. The Festival of Fools brought in people from all over France, and it was _heaven_. No fears of prosecution today! True, things were much better after the Minister of Justice had died a few years back, but regardless… 

He still shivered when he looked at Notre Dame.

"Monsieur, monsieur! Le feu, nous montrent! S'il vous plait?" He laughed as the small children begged to see his tricks. He recognized them from earlier that day when he'd preformed for a crowd; they were the rich looking children who'd probably never even seen a gypsy before today. Well, any excuse to show off…

"Bien, mes enfants, observent soigneusement." The redhead held up his torch, amused by the children's rapt attention, and took out a match from his pocket. He lit it and held the small flame to the torch, causing the children to gasp at the now _much _larger flame. He then got out his flask and took a swig, holding the torch out and making sure he wouldn't hit anyone…

"Oh, il est beau!" they cried as Lea created the illusion that he was breathing fire. He smirked internally, wondering how much money he could get out of them by the time he was done…

* * *

Emyd swam lazily, not caring that he was getting _awfully_ close to the surface. If the youngest princess could get away with it, then why couldn't he? Well, okay, he wasn't a princess… Prince, whatever. It was _still_ a double standard. 

The water grew warmer the closer he got, and if he looked closely, he could make out shapes above the surface. He didn't know what they were, but he was _so_ curious… His mind made up, he swished his tail faster, determined to get there before anyone could stop him.

'_So close, so close… Aha_!' He popped his head out of the water, the fuzzy shape he'd seen earlier becoming clear—

A big white bird sitting on a rock.

"Hey, you're not the princess! What're you doing here kid? You could get in trouble! Merpeople aren't supposed to—" Emyd sighed and dove back underwater, ignoring the loud mouth bird. That wasn't interesting, only annoying. If he wanted a lecture, he would have stayed home.

Temporarily disenchanted with what lay beyond the surface, the blond swam off in search of amusement. Maybe he could find some singing fish…

* * *

Dulor sat in the cell, watching his fellow guards pacing back and forth. It wasn't as if he couldn't slip out of he wanted, but really, why would he _want_ to? It was safe in the small cell. He'd heard what was going on out there—a little girl on trial for some ridiculous reason. Probably even more ridiculous then him being in there over supposedly stolen tarts. 

Yes, he was potentially going to be beheaded because of _tarts_. That cat was right in saying they were all mad here… When your ruler would shout "Off with his head!" over pastries, you knew there was something wrong.

The ironic part? He didn't even _like_ tarts.

"The girl ran off. The Queen demands we bring out the Knave of Hearts, or she'll have our heads."

Perhaps he should have left when he had the chance… Oh well, if he was found guilty, maybe the King would tape his head back on.

* * *

Lumaria smiled as he adjusted his grass skirt and purple Orchid lei, not caring what those idiots thought. If he wanted to mix the male and female's outfits, then he damn well would! But still, something was missing… 

He smiled when his gaze landed on the Sunburst flowers on the table. That idiotic guy he worked with much have picked them for his stuck up girlfriend… Oh well, in his hair they went! Looking in the mirror, he confirmed that the flowers were a perfect touch. And not at all too soon!

"You're on Lumaria. Break a leg." The pink-haired male ignored his co-worker—that guy couldn't keep a job and would probably be gone by next week anyway—and made his way to the stage. When the music started, so did he—hips and arms swaying in utter perfection. Nothing could ruin this moment—

Except that ugly dog… _thing_ that jumped onto the stage.

Up ran a little girl yelling something about stitches and oh, there was the idiot's stuck up girlfriend yelling at her sister not to cause trouble. Well, it was too late for that, wasn't it? But once security escorted them from the stage and kicked them out of the entire place, Lumaria continued on as if nothing happened.

He was happy to note that thanks to the rude interruption, his imbecilic coworker was fired the next day.

* * *

Relena watched the souls steadily flowing into the Underworld; there were a lot more than there normally were today. There must have been a natural disaster somewhere… And she'd _missed_ it. _Damn_. 

Hecate appeared before her, beckoning the blonde nymph her to follow, which she did. She might have hated the idea of the goddess bossing her around, but in return for her obedience, she got to torture mortals _and_ live in the Underworld without being dead. Thus, she put up with it.

The other Lampades were already gathered once they reached the gates of the Underworld. Cerberus watched them pass, his three heads showing no concern. They did this _every_ night. A witch and her companions couldn't very well haunt mortals without entering their realm after all.

Once their feet touched the soil of the earth, Relena's torch materialized in her grip, as did the other's torches. With their light, Hecate could find unknowing victims… And if a few Greeks went crazy in the meanwhile, well, all the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Beginning – Enter the Organization

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for some language and pre-yaoi

Disclaimer: No yaoi? Dead Organization members? Certainly can't be _my_ game! I don't own any of the Disney movies I mention either.

Author's note: Well, the gen thing was nice while it lasted. This chapter introduces pre-slash. Yes, everything is implied or one-sided. Unless you can read French, but that's another story. So. This is after members VII-XII lose their hearts and appear at the Castle That Never Was. Where exactly in it, why, how… I dunno; just use your imagination. There will be at least one more chapter after this one, involving these same six getting used to their weapons and powers. Anything more will depend on if I get more ideas. So if you can think of something, please tell me!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-16-06

* * *

"You'll be needing a new name."

Ais was more confused than he could ever remember being. He'd been awakened by a loud commotion from within the palace, and the next thing he'd known, there were all of these back creatures running around… And then he'd suddenly appeared here, standing in his tattered nightclothes before six men in black coats.

He'd immediately realized who the leader was; he'd been taught all of the tricks to recognize the people in charge so he'd never make the mistake of bowing to a commoner or brushing off a sultan. The silver-haired man was much younger than the Sultan had been, but he'd still fallen to his knees in respect. Whatever reaction they'd been expecting, it obviously hadn't been _that_. He heard the others whispering about his clothes and mannerisms, wondering exactly what he _was_.

He didn't care about _them_. Only the silver-haired man.

"What do you mean master?" Ais wasn't stupid; whatever had happened to him, he wasn't in Arabia anymore, and it was doubtful he'd ever be back. He'd spent twenty-three years serving another man… It was all he knew. Wherever he was, he'd adapt.

The man gazed down at him thoughtfully before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. The other men nodded and were gone seconds later in a flurry of black. To his credit, Ais hid his surprise well. He'd seen magic before of course, but this felt… different. Once they were alone, the man took a few steps closer to the dancer, regarding him curiously.

"There is no need to kneel nor to call me master. I _am_ your superior however, so it is intelligent of you to know your place. Tell me, before you awoke here, what were you?" Ais stood at the man's words, though he kept his gaze lowered. It was disrespectful to meet the gaze of one superior to you after all.

"I was a dancer in the Sultan's harem." The answer was spoken calmly and without a hint of embarrassment, causing the man to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Ais was used to this though. Most people confused his duties with that of the sex slaves, although they had nothing in common except pleasing the Sultan. The fact that his silken nightclothes were torn to shreds from the attack on the palace probably wasn't helping matters. "I only danced."

"I see," the man said, a smirk finding its way to his face. "Pity." Before Ais could even consider asking what he meant by that—not that he would have spoken without being spoken to in the first place—he continued. "You have lost your heart and are now part of a greater good. Your past identity is no more. You will make a new identity now, starting with your name. To keep up with… tradition, add an x to your old name."

Lost his heart? No longer who he was before? Then the past twenty-three years of servitude… It meant nothing? But it was all he knew…

"Please…" he hesitated, not knowing what to call this mysterious man.

"Xemnas," was his answer. "Though you shall call me _I_ while before the others." He nodded. Well, it seemed some things never changed.

"Xemnas, please, choose for me." Xemnas looked at the beautiful young man before him, carefully considering the life he'd just come from. Well, if he still wanted to serve someone…

"Very well Saïx. You shall come with me to fit you for new clothing. You cannot further our quest for Kingdom Hearts in those tatters." Saïx… He liked the sound of that. With a slight smile, he followed Xemnas, making a mental note to ask about this "Kingdom Hearts" later.

* * *

Lea glared at the man before him, wondering what the _hell_ he was saying. There'd originally been seven of them, but six had left after a good half an hour of getting absolutely _nowhere_. One of the men had almost cut his head off before the man currently in front of Lea stopped him. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't understand these crazy guys!

"Come on kid; don't look at me like that. Vexen's gone to make something to get you to understand us. Don't pop a vein on _my_ account." To Lea, that sounded like nothing but a jumble of random sounds. But he did keep saying something about "Vexen." Was he calling him that?

"Je m'appelle Lea. L-E-A. Obtenu l'appris par coeur?" He scarred man laughed, partially at the look he was getting, and partially because whatever the kid had said, he sounded _pissed_.

"Lea, huh? That your name? Well, it won't be for long… Not as soon as Vexen gets here." Good, the guy seemed to know he was Lea. Vexen must have been one of the other men who'd left… But what was so special about him?

"Ce qui? Est-il votre amoureux ou quelque chose?" It was probably a good thing he couldn't understand the kid, considering he was laughing his head off at whatever he'd just said. "J'espère pas cependant. Vous _êtes_ assez chaud…" Okay, the laughing was done, and now the look he was getting… Man, he couldn't wait until Vexen finished…

"Kid, you better hope for your sake you're ga—" He was cut off as the blond man from earlier stepped out of a dark portal, effectively startling poor Lea. He was used to stage magic, but whatever _this_ was… He had a feeling this place was _way_ different from Paris.

The men exchanged a few words before the blond handed over a blue vial and promptly disappeared again. The scarred man looked at it for a few moments before holding it out to Lea, who just stared at it wearily. Did he want him to take it? Why should he? He didn't know what the hell was in it…

"Come on, just drink it so we can get you settled in already. Vexen wouldn't kill you before you can be useful. You might wanna watch your back after that though…" Lea, thoroughly sick of not knowing what was going on, figured that _hey_, he really had nothing to lose. When your world is attacked by creepy little black things and they bombard you, then you wake up in front of a bunch of matching weirdoes, well, you can't go much lower, can you? So he grabbed the vial, popped the cork off the top, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Afterwards, the two males just stared at each other…

"So, dude, can you understand me now?" Lea snorted and rolled his eyes. Oh yes, that was a good sign.

"Yeah, though I don't know if that's a good thing… If the lot of you could've just understood French…" The other man chuckled, not at all offended by the younger man's attitude. Now that he could understand Lea, he took a moment to _look_ at him…

"Damn kid, look at you… What were you, a clown?" Ah yes, that earned him a glare, just as he knew it would.

"I'm a _gypsy_—"

"Correction," he butted in, "you _were_ a gypsy. Now you're a Nobody, so you better get used to it. I'm pretty sure you were saying your name was Lea… Well, you can ditch that girly name now, cause the Superior makes us choose new names. So throw an x in your name so we can get on with this little welcome party, okay?" …He wasn't a gypsy anymore? He wasn't _Lea_ anymore? Who was this one-eyed freak to tell him—?!

Wait, he was right, Lea _was_ a girly name. His mother never _had_ accepted having a boy instead of a girl…

"…Axel. My name is Axel… That good enough?" The other man nodded, flinging his arm around Axel's shoulder, pleased when the redhead made no move to remove it. He was gonna like this kid, he just _knew_ it.

"Works for me. The name's Xigbar by the way. Now we gotta get you outta those clothes and into your new ones, then I gotta show you your room. So let's get going so we can eat soon, huh?" Axel nodded, smirking before he lowered his eyelids and leaned in close to whisper into Xigbar's ear…

"Sure thing. Say, I don't suppose my room is near _yours_, is it?"

Oh yeah, he was gonna like this kid _a lot_.

* * *

It hadn't taken anymore than one Nobody to "welcome" the other newcomers, and thus, Emyd was met by only one man when he came to after the darkness had consumed him.

And he was kinda scary looking.

"What is your name?" Emyd blinked a few times, staring up at the man—he was so _hairy_!—before it hit him.

"You have legs!" He looked down and gasped. "_I_ have legs! My fins—where are they? Where's the water? Where am I? How—?" He was cut off when he found a lance staring him _very_ close in the face. He swallowed audibly and decided to shut up.

"Yes, we have legs. I'm assuming you came from Atlantica as a merman, correct?" The scared blond nodded, not trusting the older man enough to speak with that pointy metal so close to his nose. "And I will again ask; what is your name?" The calm voice he was using did nothing to ease Emyd's nerves.

"E-emyd," he stuttered, trying not to sound as frightened as he felt. He failed miserably. Maybe he should just try what he did back home… "It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" His sudden change in demeanor startled the older man, though he didn't realize it. To Emyd's eyes, he looked exactly the same. The lance in his face was removed though, so he figured that he must have done _something_ right.

"…My name is Xaldin. And you are no longer Emyd. He died when you lost your heart. You are a Nobody now, and shall pick a new name containing your old name and an x. Then I shall get you new clothes and show you to your room. Now choose." It was rather sudden, being told that everything you'd know for so long was no longer true. That you didn't exist. But he dared not anger Xaldin by making him wait…

"Ah… Demyx?" Xaldin looked down at him without a word for a few moments before nodding.

"Very well. Now let us go…" He turned to leave, and Demyx shakily tried to get on his new feet. Having never used legs before though—

"Ahh!" He fell flat on his face, thus missing Xaldin whip around and stare at him in open surprise. Oh yes, he'd forgotten. The kid had never walked before…

"Well… I suppose I'll have to help you for now. Lean against me until you get used to your legs." Demyx managed to get to his knees alone, but he gratefully took Xaldin's hand when it was offered to him. With the older man's help, he got to his feet without falling again. He latched onto Xaldin's arm as they walked, thinking that he wasn't so scary after all… And he was so _warm_!

Meanwhile, Xaldin congratulated himself for not passing out at the sight of this handsome, _naked_ young man on his arm. Damn those Atlantians and their lack of clothing…

* * *

"So… You're telling me that you're from Wonderland."

"Yes."

"And you were a playing card."

"That I was mate."

"I see…" The blond men stared at each other for a good minute before Vexen nodded and handed Dulor a coat. "I took the liberty of guessing your size and bringing this. If it's too small, another will be brought to your room. At the moment though, you need a new name. Kindly put an x within your old name so we can move on."

Ah yes, the Nobody thing he'd explained earlier. He didn't know it involved changing his name though… Oh well, might as well go with the flow. As long as he never had to hear "Off with his head!" again, he'd do _anything_.

"Luxord." Vexen nodded, then gestured for Luxord to follow him. He did so without question, thanking the greater powers that he was out of that nuthouse of a world…

He wondered if anyone here knew how to play poker.

* * *

Lexaeus was out on a mission when the tenth newcomer appeared in the castle, just as the others had. So instead of being met by a giant that probably would have scared the wits out of him, Lumaria woke up to a short man—he actually looked like a teenager if you asked Lumaria—with blue-gray hair. And Lumaria's initial reaction was much different from anyone before him…

"Hey, you're really cute! What's your name? Are you single? _Please_ tell me you're not straight!" Zexion blinked, not knowing what to make of the pink haired man before him. …Was he wearing a skirt? Yes, it appeared he was…

"I'm Zexion. Your world was attacked, you lost your heart, and you are now a Nobody. Not having a heart, it should be of no consequence as to how attractive you find me. Now, your name is…?" Whatever reaction he'd been expecting, it most certainly _wasn't_ for the effeminate man to laugh and latch onto his arm.

"I'm Lumaria! Huh, so that explains what those black things that ruined my performance were… But wait just a minute, I don't have a _heart_?" Zexion nodded, glad he'd finally put things into perspective— "…So? One less organ I have to worry about. It's not like the heart has anything to do with feelings or anything you know. I might be a hula dancer, but I do go to college. Well, I _did_ at least. Guess I don't have to finish that term paper now…"

…Honestly, Zexion didn't know _what_ to make of this guy. Sure, Demyx had said similar things about their hearts, but he wasn't nearly as outspoken as Lumaria. Somehow, he doubted this guy was going to care at all about being ranked last in the Organization… He expected _lots_ of fights to start within the next few days.

"I suppose you're entitled to your opinion, as flawed as it may be. Now, we still have a lot to do before I need to make dinner. You need your new clothing, I need to show you to your room, you need to pick a new name—"

"You do the cooking? Aw, how domestic!"

"I suppose…"

"And I guess my clothes will look like yours?"

"Yes, I—"

"Oh, is my room near yours?" Zexion sighed. What a pain…

"No. You're number XI, and I'm VI. Your room will be down the hall from mine. And before you ask, no, you can stay with me instead." Lumaria pouted, wondering how Zexion had known he was going to ask that…

"Fine, fine. You're no fun… What's this about me needing a new name though?" Zexion explained the naming rule Xemnas had made, wondering if Lumaria would switch the letters to something more masculine…

"Marluxia!" …Nope.

"Fine. Come along Marluxia, we need to get you dressed in the regulation uniform. You may wear whatever you'd like under it, as long as it cannot be seen." Oh great, there was that look again…

"So I could wear _nothing_? Oh, what about you? Can I see?"

Zexion sighed as Marluxia prattled on, cursing Lexaeus and his rotten timing. If only he'd been here… But still, he supposed things weren't too bad. After all…

Marluxia was pretty cute himself.

* * *

Lexaeus was out yet again when the next member showed up. Thus, sent in his place—

"Zexion, she's a _girl_!"

—was VI and his new shadow.

"I realize this fact Marluxia."

Relena glared at the duo, not liking this one little bit. She'd given up her heart to save Hecate, and now she had to deal with _these_ clowns. Great. Peachy fucking keen. …And judging by the way the fruity looking one was hanging off shorty's arm, they were probably gay too.

Once Zexion had explained to Marluxia that no, there was no rule saying that girls weren't allowed, he gave Relena the same explanation he'd given Marluxia, only without any need to prevent flirting. When it got to the time for renaming…

"Larxene. Relena was too fucking girly… So what if I was a nymph? I lived in the Underworld!" Zexion was impressed. They hadn't had anyone this feisty since Axel joined…

"You were a nymph? Those things are _real_? Wow! Will you tell me about it?" Larxene cocked an eyebrow at Marluxia's enthusiasm, thinking that he was absolutely insane… But if it gave her an excuse to talk…

"Sure, I guess so. First you and your boyfriend had better show me where my room is though. I'm not wearing these clothes anymore; they're practically falling off."

Zexion's cries of "I'm not his boyfriend!" went completely ignored as Marluxia offered her his theory as to why everyone in the Organization was gay and she could probably walk around naked without getting a second glance. Larxene told him that she knew she could kick their asses either way… She was probably right.

* * *

The Organization had gone from six scientists to six scientists, a belly dancer, a gypsy, a merman, a playing card guard, a hula dancer, and a nymph. In short?

There was never a dull moment.


End file.
